worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Buford
Buford is one of Mater's cousins. Since his debut appearance in Cars: The Video Game, he has become a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series, making several appearances in the video games, as well as in the World of Cars book which details his background. Despite his appearance, Buford is actually a talented demolition derby racer. His license plate is completely blank, although there appears to be a stain on it, which means it could have previously read "Buford". Buford is a rusty blue demolition derby race car that has his number on his front-end boards and a rusty bumper. In his video game appearances, Buford has the number 20 painted on his doors and number boards, but in World of Cars, he has the number "7". He also has six pinstripes in the games, but only four in the book and on his die-cast model. History Background The World of Cars book reveals that Buford, along with Mater, Cletus and Judd, were bullied by Bubba and one of his friends when they were younger. However, Mater challenged Bubba to a backwards race, and since he couldn't successfully make a turn around Stanley's statue, he lost and Bubba subsequently stopped bullying the four cousins. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Buford's only appearance is as a competitor in the event Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, in which he competes against Mater and five of his other cousins. Like the other Rustbucket racers, Buford is not playable. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Buford and his cousins appear in the mini-game Tow The Line, in which they must be towed to the other side of Mater's junkyard. In this game, Buford's paint scheme seems to be white with blue pinstripes, as opposed to blue with purple pinstripes, as in his other appearances. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Buford makes his first appearance in the cutscene for Rustbucket Race #1, staring at Emma as she practices, along with the rest of his cousins except for Mater. When Mater says to "act natural", Buford reacts by slamming head-on into Tommy Joe but he ends up with his front tires on Tommy Joe's windshield. Buford's body covered up most of Mater from Emma. He later appears as an opponent in Rustbucket Races #1, #2, and #3, where he tends to place higher with each event, though he is rivaled by Tommy Joe. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Buford also appears in the World of Cars book. Gallery BufordRSA.JPG|''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' RustbucketRacersCarsMaterNationalChampionship.jpg|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' BufordRB1.jpg|Buford in Rustbucket Race #1 BufordRB2.jpg|Buford in Rustbucket Race #2 BufordRB3.jpg|Buford in Rustbucket Race #3 Icon hick a.png|Character icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon Buf a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship 51p48piWoJL._SX466_.jpg|Diecast Quotes *"Yee-haw!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Hey!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Oh, get on outta here!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Well butter my bumper and call me biscuit!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Bye, bye, buddy!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Trivia *In the files of Cars: The Video Game, Buford, Judd and Lewis share the same directory as Tommy Joe, which is why all four cars share the same voice clips. Despite the four characters each having their own directory in Cars: Mater-National Championship, the textures for Buford, Judd, and Lewis can still be found in Tommy Joe's folder. *His wheels appear grey and rivetless in Cars: The Video Game but he has the same brown wheels as Tommy Joe in Cars: Mater-National Championship ''and on his diecast, although the grey wheel texture could still be found in the files in Tommy Joe's directory. *In ''Cars: Mater-National Championship, he and Cletus have larger icons than the other cousins, while the icons of Judd and Zeke are smaller. *Buford's diecast production sale was at 8,000, however, Judd and Cletus' were both at only 4,000, making Buford's diecast much less valuable compared to Judd and Cletus. *In'' Cars: Mater-National Championship, ''Buford, Judd and Lewis have the playable data inside their animation directories which means if they were either intended to be playable or were used during development of the game. pl:Buford pt-br:Buford ru:Бьюфорд Category:Rusty cars Category:Rustbucket Racers Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters